The Roof of the Tardis
by AGirlLostInTime
Summary: Why does the doctor meditate on the roof of his Tardis? Very short fic in response to this prompt by StormFirestar. Can be developed into a story if there are reviews requesting that. Has become a series of short responses to prompts. If you are not ok with LGBT don't read Ch3. Don't like, don't read. Rating for chapter 3.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor had had a hard day, and that was saying a lot by his standards. He had rewatched Clara face the raven in the Tardis, hoping as he always did, that this time she would get away. No such luck of course, and the Doctor had been consumed in his grief for a long while now. So much so that the Tardis had activated safety protocol 222. The doctor felt a slight nudge on his arm and looked up to see a hologram of his granddaughter Susan.

"Grandfather you have been sitting and contemplating the immensities of the universe for a while now, and I am worried about you! If I leave you, you will continue to think for the rest of time! Please go meditate on the roof so that the world can remind you there is still light.", said the hologram of Susan.

Smiling quietly to himself the Doctor opened the doors to his Tardis, grabbed the bar above the doors, and did a backflip onto the roof. Taking a seat next to the familiar light bulb he closed his eyes, and let himself relax. Memories came flooding back to him, and now he felt at peace, and started to come to terms with what had happened to Clara.

 **This is just a short story based on a prompt from StormFirestar. Please review, and pm me with any prompts!**


	2. Where are you from?

_Where are you from?_

The girl looked up at the old man in front of her and asked, "Where are you from, Doctor?"

The Doctor thought back to his childhood on Gallifrey, and remembered it with a mixture of fondness, and hatred. His mother had always been kind to him and for that he remembered his childhood with fondness. However, his father and his siblings had all thought him weak due to his fear of the dark. For that he could only remember his childhood with hatred. Until recently his fondness of his mom had outweighed his hatred for Gallifrey, but things had changed. First of all he had been imprisoned in a confession dial for four billion years, and that kind of changed his mind. He also knew that Clara disliked them... so that helped his hate of his home planet. So he went with the option his First Self had used.

"I suppose you might say that I am a citizen of the universe, and a gentleman to boot."

 **For christmas I got a doctor who everyday calendar, with a quote for everyday. So I am going to be trying to make a story about nearly every quote. Special thanks to StormFirestar and Ianto Rhys Jones for reviewing, and to Ianto for favoriting and following! This chapter is dedicated to you. This chapter is based off of a quote by the first doctor, "I suppose you might say that I am a citizen of the universe, and a gentleman to boot."**


	3. Swings to Swing On

_Swings to Swing On_

 _ **Hello. So I have done a terrible thing, and not updated in months, because I thought no one wanted to read this. However, today I got a follow and favorite and I am writing another chapter to Super-Spyro2015. Thank you for following and favoriting, and I hope you enjoy!**_

The Doctor had been captured, yet again. A Heavenly Host on a starship had grabbed him while he landed to refuel his TARDIS. He was currently sitting there trying to find a way out. Looking around the cabin he spotted a golden ring one of the monsters had thrown at him.

"I must be getting less clever with age… I hate to do this, but I think it is necessary. Let's just hope she is not to smug this time.", he said to himself.

 **100 years later**

"Alright what do we have here? Ah a crashed space ship."

Doctor Song began to inspect the interior when she came across something rather curious. Carved in the wall was a date 100 years earlier with the words, "Hello, Sweetie". She chuckled to herself as she walked up to the expedition's captain.

"I will be making a short trip. See you soon!"

 **100 years earlier**

"Hello sweetie"

"River! Excellent, now let's get everybody out of this ship now shall we."

River unlocked the cage the doctor was in and together they began to gather passengers, all the while River was using her pistol to fight off the Heavenly Hosts. As the Doctor got everyone into his Tardis he saw one last Heavenly Host.

"I'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings to swing on.", said the Doctor with a wave. Soon the TARDIS was gone, but not before the host said, "And a bad wolf to run from."

 **E-Space**

The Doctor sat content on a giant swing. He was not afraid of the big bad wolf. At least it would rip through the silence.

 _ **Thanks for reading! This chapter is based off of the quote by the eleventh doctor, "I'd better get going. Things to do, worlds to save, swings, to swing on."**_


End file.
